sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:A Test of Steel
-The bar suddenly falls silent as the dark Lord and his stormtroopers enter and it is the silence that causes Kyo to turn around. "You've /got/ to be kidding..." Her hand runs over the bandages still around her torso and her ears can pick up the charging of many blasters around the room. No no no... this is bad... very bad. "Tyler," she whispers to McBride. "We have to do something." Even as she speaks, the woman's hand is reaches into her cloak. -The initial patron response is shock. Everyone simply looking up from their drinks and then, comes the realization, the fear, then the, "we can take'em!" thoughts. That is what Malign really wanted, was a large fight. The sound of weapons being drawn anything from blasters to knives, were now in hand, a multitude of beings rising from their seats and looking toward the Sith figure. "Do not let anyone leave the establishment!" Malign's black gloved hand points toward his soldiers before turning back to the task at hand. The patrons move in a disorganized manner, large crowds always do at first. Malign's white-bladed saber raises above his head and comes down in front of him sending a large slash through the chest of a Trandoshan, his lifeless body hitting the ground. The Sith's senses fully extended ducking an attack from behind, his foot coming up and connecting with that attack with a back kick. He lunges forward leaping up on top of the bar. The Battle begins. -As the Sith begins his reign of killing, McBride's expression turns to a mix of frustration and desperation. With his eyes darting around the chaos was once a cantina, he grabs Kyo's arm as she moves for her blaster and simply mouths a silent, "Don't." Clenching his teeth, his eyes move to the back of the cantina while he simultaneously begins to ready a grenade launcher holstered at his back with one hand while his free one grabs the feline-humanoid and begins dragging her with him to the other side of the room. -The first being dropped to the floor. The sith clearly was not messing around. Instincts taking over, Tak drops to the floor, ducking under his table. He was not trained for fighting, nor was he properly equiped to do such. Rubbing his hands over the empty holster he curses lightly, though knew it would lack a weapon before he reached. Eyeing the tailed woman as she is drug acrossed the room, he begins to make his way towards them. "Mind if I stick with you?" he eyes the man, his tail flipping from side to side. "I clearly was not prepared for something like this..." he speaks, though keeps his voice low as to not draw attention. "And I see that you have." the cyan eyes fall onto the grenade launcher briefly before dancing to Kyo where the finally rest. -Cringing back as Malign begins to hack through those that choose to attack him. Idiots. Blasters work better. Nice distance. As McBride pulls her off the stool, Kyo's pace is obviously laboured and painful. "Damnit! I'm not going to let him do this again!" Taka's statements to her go unnoticed as Kyo has her blaster drawn and charging. Taking careful aim, she waits for her moment... even if McBride is still pulling on her. -Rage. It's been her constant companion these weeks past and it now becomes her best friend as she presses through the alleys of Mos Eisley, having followed her brother's trail here after days of ceaseless tracking. So! He dared show his face here, did he? And he dared bring his retinue with him, letting it orbit HER world? Johanna's features darken and she knocks down a spacer in her hurry to reach the place where Tyler's presence calls her... she is inexorably drawn to it, and has been so since the day Drax died. If Tyler had thought that he could intimidate her with his evil actions, he was wrong. If he had thought that she wouldn't find him, well, too bad for his lack of vision! And too bad for the troops positioned just past the entrance to the cantina, for this night is their last one trapped in their mortal forms as Johanna enters the establishment in a terrible hurry and begins to make short work of them with her weapon. Shouldn't this sort of thing give her pause? Apparently she either thinks Imperials aren't worth the effort, or she just doesn't care at all anymore. It's like Bazil said... one never knows, with Johanna. -The quarren had seen the mass of Imperial Stormtroopers while they had been enroute to the cantina. Unlike many civilians, Thrask had descided to follow them inside. He wanted to know what was going on... To his dismay, the Sith Lord Malign was at their head, his lightsaber cutting down aliens left and right. As the trando hits the floor in two halves Thrask draws his sword and blaster, ready to defend himself. Looking around the cantian, Thrask spots Kyo. He was sure she wasn't going to be happy to see him anytime soon, but mabye her reaction would be different in this type of situation. What the hell was going on here? He didn't even notice Johanna at the moment. By this time the man at Kyos side was already moving her to the other side of the cantina, mabye he had a plan. Or mabye he was just trying to save his own skin. Thrask grabs a bit of cover by overturning a sabacc table... -Scaven was already planetside, catching up on his....contacts here.. All of a sudden, while strolling down a dusty street, he hears screaming aliens as they screech by him yelling, "They're killing everyone! It's a blood bath! The Imperials have returned!" Immediately, Scaven sprints toward the Cantina where there was literally no one to be seen outside the establishment. A couple of dead Stormtroopers lay on the ground, blood beginning to pool around their bodies. It was obviously happening right now, as he could now hear the fighting inside. He draws his sword and Kylan, hoping he could help out his fallen comrads, and those who may still be alive inside. As Scaven enters, he immediately spots a few key players in the room, like lightsabers wouldn't stand out in a crowd. He ducts and rolls to a dark corner near a booth, as to further assess the situation before picking a target. A reflection of light beams down the blade as he rolls, flashing across the room. -Tentacle Lips. That was the nickname he'd given the Lieutenant, or Colonel or whatever title the remnants of the broken Griffon Government decided to bestow upon him. Altruism had no place on Tatooine, let Chandrila help their fellow man. Tatooine belonged to those who took what they wanted, who looked out for the only person who mattered, number one. And as he follows Thrask into the Cantina, Gavin was thinking it was time number one had a bit of fun with the squid-faced lawman. That thought had lasted all of about two seconds, after which Joh wrought twice as much destruction and death as her evil counterpart, and Gavin dove behind the cover of the same table as the alien lawman. Unholstering his weapon, he calls out in vain. "Fancy seeing you here." And glances over the table at the melee. -The Sith moves in a blur of motion the saber piercing through a patron's chest and then being pulled out in time to separate an attacker from his hand and blaster, shortly followed by his head being disconnected from his body. Malign walks along the bar catching blaster bolts and swinging his blade down separating body parts from owners. The bar was in full battle the sound of screams in pain, anguish, and the sound of the lone lightsaber against a multitude of weaponry. -Ducking underneath a Aqualish swinging a club at his temple Malign raises a hand that sends the hapless alien flying across the bar into a group that was preparing to charge at once. The body count was rising and the battle was quickly growing quiet as survivors retreat to corners of the bar into protective circles waiting for the confident Warlord to move on them. The sound of crunching glass can be heard underneath his boots as he leaps down from the bar and seeks out his pray with eyes full of rage, he raises his weapon toward a specific corner sending a shudder down the spins of those who were considered the roughest and toughest thugs in the galaxy. What was she doing here? Hazel eyes turn away from his destruction, leaving those he was preparing to extinguish, "JOHANNA!" The Sith's hooded cloak turns toward the door, "Excellent! You are hear!" Rage poured from him like black liquid pooling across the darkened cantina. His left hand outstretching and glowing, "DIE!" his eyes widen as a ball of white energy leaps forward and toward the woman. A low guttural growl emanates from the Warlord as he suddenly begins to look more feral, his saber raises above his head and the Sith charges toward the Jedi woman bringing his weapon down toward her head. -With his head down and grenade launcher pointed at the rear wall, McBride continues to pull Kyokusha along with him as he makes his way hastily through the crowd. Giving a quick glance to Takajin, he growls a loud, "Come on!" to the man. Pausing momentarily near the back of the cantina, he yells, "Out of the way!" to several panicked patrons who now seem to realize his intention of insanity to clear an exit. Narrowly scurrying out of the way, the launcher offers a near-silent 'thup' as a round is expended from it. For only a second is the silence of the expelled round deafened by its counterpart. With an explosion that scatters tables, chairs, and several people, a cloud of smoke and bits of fire open up to keen eyes the desert night air of the planet. Narrowing his eyes, he swings the arm carrying the launcher to his mouth; both in a poor attempt to protect himself from the debris. Once again pulling Kyo alongside, he motions with his head to Takajin, coughing before yelling, "Go!" -Takajin begins to follow McBride towards the back of the room. It seemed the best place to go as the impending threat towards the entrance would soon move to the back. The not so friendly sound of the launcher rings as the man attempts to make an entrance in the cantina. Sticking close to the two, Tak smirks, coughing lightly as smoke fills the room and splintered wood flies around them. "I suppose that works..." he states with a smirk. Popping through the makeshift exit, he heads out into the darkness, his eyes adjusting quickly. -As the hole is blown open, Kyo quickly covers her mouth. Too late. Dust fills her lungs and she begins to cough heavily. Of course, the coughing causes her abdomen to tighten and pains shoots through her mid-section. "Damnit!" That does it. After all this, she is going to lock herself in her ship and never come out again. Squinting her eyes, the tailed woman makes her way towards the hastily-made exit; though the stampeding herd of panicing patrons makes her trek nearly impossible. -A good thing, then, that Johanna had already made her way further into the cantina, or she'd have been caught in the grenade's explosion. Too much input too soon! There's no way her senses can process all of this, not even after the many battles she's been in and the chaos she's witnessed over the years. The problems are only compounded by the familiar presences here... she knows some of these patrons! "Tyler," she snarls, her voice so low it can be heard by none but herself in the din, "How typical." How typical indeed, and that he should choose to make a display of his Force powers speaks to his sense of the theatrical like nothing else quite can. Her brother is a showman before anything else... before warrior, even. The desert woman dodges the supernatural mass of energy that hurtles towards her. It makes contact with an unlucky fellow trying to escape, sending him sprawling onto the filthy floor where he writhes in agony. Another given with her brother is that he's a great fan of attacking in rapid succession once he's begun and tonight is no exception as the Sith moves with furious speed towards her. Their white blades meet in an angry display before Johanna pushes her attacker back, landing a hefty kick to his midsection. Nothing like the smell of revenge on Tatooine to get a body going. -The cantina soon becomes a torrent of blaster fire and screams. Thrask doesn't yet take any fire before he realizes that the cover he is using probably wont stop a blaster bolt, let alone a lightsaber. Just then a familiar, though unwanted, face appears beside him. "Stay out of my way Shai!" Thrask threatens as a flash of light crosses his vision, turning toward the source Thrask spots the Grand Moff. Prefect! He thinks, this just keeps getting worse and worse. Hosltering his blaster... "Get the hell out of here!" He yells at Gavin before standing and making a run for Scavens position. He knew that the mans presence her could only mean more suffering for those gathered, even the non-combatants. Thrask couldn't just run away... Coming right up to Scaven, Thrask delivers a hard kick to the beings blaster, this sends the weapon flying away. Thrask begins to bring his sword up under the mans neck...this dosen't last long before the grenade launcher is fired. The blasts sends Thrask reeling back a bit, leaving Scaven open to react. 'Why did everyone bring a grenade launcher to Tatooine?' he thinks... -Scaven's hand gets a hefty thwart as his blaster goes flying, then slides well out of reach. He glances behind him, only to notice a familiar face from a fight not yet finished. "You" he quickly rumbles, "Then we shall finish it" Just as he stands, dust and debris kick up all around him, only brief and quick reflections of light from their two swords could be seen through the dust as they begin their duel with a sharp and hard clash of metal that echoes, more familiar to most who haven't seen many lightsabers in their day. After their first clash, Scaven steps back through the dust, taking up his familiar stance like a fencer, his sword outreached toward Thrask while his other arm steadied his weight behind him on one of his legs. "This will be all my pleasure" his rumbling voice emits through the debris with an erie underlying evil to each word. His eyes grew entirely black, cold and depthless with evil intentions. -Marx was here too. Well wasn't this just a cozy little party. As Thrask reaches Scaven and knocks his blaster away, Gavin lines up a shot with Thrask's back, and he's just about to fire when the grenade takes out a section of table and throws splinters in all directions. Having lost his shot, Gavin regains his footing and sees he's got a choice to make, two targets and an escape route, did he go for Joh? For Thrask? Or for Freedom? Seeing Scav preparing to duel Thrask, he turns in that direction bringing his blaster to bear against the non-jedi target, they were safer to shoot at, they didn't send the bolts back. This was one time the law wasn't going to win, after all there was no law on Tatooine, and it was time the Quarren learned that. -Following the newcomer Takajin to the improvised exit and thrusting Kyokusha ahead of him, McBride motions her through and coughs a quiet, "Hurry." As more patrons begin to realize that bodies are exiting the cantina through another means, they make their way em masse toward the new opportunity for freedom. Eyes streaming tears from the smoke, he brings an arm up to wipe away the grime with occludes his vision to give a final glance towards Johanna and Tyler's battle. Muttering quietly to himself he states flatly, "If only all my old friends be this much fun." Before he and Kyokusha make their way out the exit, he begins calling to the other patrons, pointing the makeshift way out. -The boot from Johanna lifts the Sith off the ground he flies back toward the bar connecting with its wood surface. A loud grunt, allows the wind to escape him for a moment. Just as quickly as he was knocked back he was on his feet. The smoke was filling the cantina from McBride's grenade attack, patrons fleeing through the hole out into the darkness of the desert night. Malign no longer was concerned with the fleeing patrons, just his new target, Johanna. "You should've never come here Johanna." The Sith says darkly raising a free hand, "I am going to be forced to hurt you." The Debris around Malign begins to vibrate as dark energy envelopes him, parts of bodies (hands, feet), shrapnel, glass, thousands of tiny things raise from the ground are sent flying toward the woman. His weapon rises into an attack position and he charges forward again, though more warily than before being quicker to monitor his sister's feet and fist. His white blade attempting to find a purchase in her side. From outside the sound of dozens of footfalls can be heard as Imperial soldiers are moving rapidly to the position of their leaders. The squads of troops begin setting up a perimeter in front of the cantina preparing to storm it. -Shoved... pushed... pulled. That's all she's had happened to her lately. "Damnit, Tyler! Stop it!" Kyo shakes the man off and growls. She's almost positive she heard someone yell Gavin's name. "I just lost Drax! I'm not losing Gavin, too!" Waiting for a chance, Kyo carefully slips back into the Cantina; still gripping her blaster tightly. As the bar clears out, it makes it easier for her to spot people. Johanna and Tyler obviously. Oh, great. Thrask and Scaven, too. Still going at it. Well, might as well. Finding an unoccupied table, Kyo ducks behind it and starts to take her aim on Scaven. -An overturned table offers sanctuary against the shrapnel, but just barely. A few smaller shards of glass manage to catch her right arm and she grunts in pain as the muscles flex to fend off Tyler's next attack. Fighting him without having things embedded in her arm is hard enough, fighting him with the glass there makes the task that much more perilous. With an acrobatic grace born of many hours of practice, she finds a foothold on the table and clears an overturned chair before making contact with the ground again. "Bastard," Johanna whispers, speaking to Tyler more through the Force than not, "You will be so sorry for this, and for everything." The arm smarts fiercely, but the bleeding isn't too bad... it's her ego that is wounded more than anything else. Now it's her turn to send something his way that he will have to dodge if he doesn't want to be hurt! While her ability to alter the path of things is not yet as strong as her brother's, she does find the energy to send two chairs flying together. If Tyler isn't careful he'll find them slamming into him like a vise. Scaven's presence doesn't escape her either. Her hatred of him is so intense that it would be almost impossible to miss him were he in the same room as she. With thoughts of his demise in her mind, she catches sight of his duel out of the corner of her eye, using the Force to send a heavy glass towards the Moff's head. -"I would think that you might know better than to asume I would be that easy to beat Scaven." Thrasks spits at him before the man again sends a flurry of attacks. The quarren deflects the Grand Moffs attacks with quick, precise, swipes of his sword. Twisting and coming around in an overhead slash, which is quickly blocked by Scavens own blade. It would seem that the two men are evenly matched, each one defending then attacking in turn. Their weapons flash and clang with each blow. After a backstep by both men, Thrask swings in high again for the man neck. Scaven seemed to have the same idea, his own attack slamming hard into Thrasks. The blades grind and slide as both men put what strength they have into their attacks. A few moments pass before the two are face to face. Thrask grimaces as he strains against the attack... -Scaven was agile, and just as strong as Thrask. Their abilities with the sword were nearly matched in every aspect. Both were highly skilled, and trained by the best. One trained by Dark Jedi, and the other trained light jedi. It was a duel to be remembered, for those who had the pleasure of watching. However, the distractions in the room were great, and this was a battlefield unlike any other. Their blades were locked in a battle of strength as both men find themselves face to face, grinding their teeth. Scaven suddenly yells out to Gavin, "Mr Shai!" and releases his stance at the same time Gavin tosses his blaster into the air. Scaven ducts down, and in damn good time too. A shard of glass comes flying past his head, nicking his ear and slicing it from top to the center. The glass wasn't finished there, as it continues on it's path, by sheer luck, slammin into Thrask's sword, and knocking it loose from his grip. Scaven wasn't able to catch the blaster, with the whirling sound of glass whizzing by his head, but he somehow managed to see Thrask's sword fly into the air. Reaching out, he clasps it with his free hand and brings the blade tips to a cross and against Thrask's neck. "Our duel seems to have been cheated..." he says, his eyes narrowing in a dissatisfied look. He backs away slightly. "Again," were the simple rumbling words as he tosses Thrask back his own sword. -Three quarters of the distance between Kyo and her intented target her ex-husband steps between origin and destination blocking any shot, moving inadvertantly into the worst possible position for the woman who was even now launching a half baked rescue attempt for him. Gavin watches the dispay of swordplay between the lawman and the Moff, intently looking for an opening. The way they were continuing to circle and part, attack and parry was making it almost impossible to get a good shot off. Gavin considers just shooting the ceiling of the Cantina to distract Thrask and let Marx strike home with a blow, but that was just as likely to work out the opposite way. Instead he catches a glimpse from Scaven, a long ago signal half remembered and he reverses his grip on his weapon tossing it in the Moff's direction hoping old tricks still worked. He then watches as the trick fails, an errant glass ruining the grab, but things working anyway. Watching Scaven with the scissored blades on Thrask's neck he finds a part of himself cheering the murder to come, but then Scaven doesn't finish the job. And Gavin reaches a hand under his vest, for the second blaster housed there. Didn't Marx realize there was a Jedi here? They needed to get rid of the Quarren so they could focus on the Jedi and end the fight. To kessel with flair and showmanship, you didn't start a fight with a jedi unless you could finish it and Scaven seemed to have forgotten that. -The Sith hisses with the slightest taste of victory as he positions himself for another attack, his hazel eyes however and a tingling sense near the back of his neck alerts him to objects coming toward him from either direction. The Sith leaps into the air, unnaturally, aided by a buffer of telekinetic power his cloak bristling in some unseen wind as the weapon comes forward and is pointed at Johanna's head yet again for another strike. He wasn't as talkative as their last encounter rather cruel, cold, calculating, and diligently focusing on his raw emotion, channeling it in effort to defeat his greatest adversary, "I will break you!" he hisses darkly, no philosophical attempt to convert her to his path just raw aggression and a steady head with his weapon trying to bring her down as effectively as he did all the dead beings strewn about the Cantina. His sister was an excellent handler of the lightsaber his blows were checked and deflected but now it was down to raw power in his eyes using everything physical he can muster with the call of the darkside behind him he pushes her, trying to force the jedi woman on the defensive. The crackling energy of the blades just barely audible behind the clashing of swords and the sound of blaster fire and the injured being's moans. Behind an explosion at the front door erupts as white armored stormtroopers begin entering the bar, shooting and asking questions later, attempting to move to Grand Moff Marx's aid, but wise enough to keep their distance from the Jedi duel as it moves toward the hole McBride had made to flee through earlier. -Slumping his head forward as Kyokusha goes running off into the fray, McBride groans quietly and continues to mutter to himself. Switching the launcher to another hand, he pulls a blaster from a holster and in a crouched run, he makes his way back to the woman. Throwing himself up beside her aganist the table, his voice raises through the confusion as he desperately tries to reason with her, "Are you nuts? You see what's going on here? You didn't get enough from him yesterday, so you wanna get killed now?" His smoke stained features run with sweat as he peers around the table. Raising an arm up as a blaster bolt narrowly misses and strike the floor near him, he ducks back, shaking his head through a strained expression and coughing through the cloud of debris. He turns back to her and comments loudly in a sarcastic fashion, "Yeah. Staying here is sane!" Weighing his pistol, he grimaces before once again peering around the table to fire several shots at the entering troops. -Kyo regards McBride as he flops next to her. "Maybe I am nuts, Tyler, but there are some people I cannot bear to lose. I've already lost someone... twice now. I refuse to lose him, too!" Yup. Sane, indeed. Watching Scaven and Thrask duel it out, Kyo is almost ready to pop a shot off when Gavin steps right in between. It takes a moment for her to realize just what is going on as things grow more and more chaotic. But one this is for sure: Gavin is helping Scaven. That is made very clear as Scaven calls Gavin's name and Gavin responds by tossing him a blaster. Well, at least she had already been almost sure that the two had teamed up again, but.... how quickly they forget! Blaster kept tight in her hand, Kyo moves around the table and lays as low as she can. With her injury of the previous day, her agility is at a disability but luckily, Gavin's back is to her. As the man before her draws another weapon, Kyo takes in a deep breath and moves in suddenly to tackle Gavin and bring him to the ground. How sick and twisted the world of irony can be. Her violet eyes are locked on the man as she tries to pin him down. Why... she is not totally sure. Maybe to help Thrask. Maybe to stop Gavin from helping Scaven. Or maybe helping Gavin keep from getting shot. Whatever it may be, the woman is now face-to-face with her ex-husband. -The confrontation between the Damion siblings shifts position nearly every second, seemingly random acts bringing them to various areas of the half-destroyed cantina, but eventually a pattern emerges and it's apparent they are going to continue their duel outside if they must. Far from spending her rage, the battle merely fuels it. Johanna's dark gaze bores into her brother's visage, willing him to feel the kind of pain he caused her when he tricked the Jedi into killing her best friend as some sort of sick entertainment for minions of the Imperial fleet. "You're wrong... it is I who will break YOU," she shoots back, the steady rhythm of their clashing blades filling her senses with a low hum as the two move towards the alley outside. There's time for another favor for the Moff, however, and a chair is sent Scaven's way. Let him dodge THAT! One can only imagine Johanna's disappointment when a well-placed invisible shove from Tyler knocks her off her feet and sends her weapon clattering to the ground, the white-white cutting edge suddenly gone as if by magic. -We will finish this later-, her brother mocks through the Force, a cadre of Stormtroopers milling about him before they disappear with their leader into the shadowy streets of Mos Eisley. Unless the Jedi is willing to take on more than would be prudent, she will have to wait. And settle for killing Scaven, maybe. -Before he could even react Thrask was suddenly unarmed. His right hand sore from the shock of the impact of the glass. Thrask is suddenly under the blades of both Scavens' and his own sowrd. He sneers at the man, how could be so dirty as to use such a tactic? But just as Thrask expects his life to end...the Grand Moff backs off. Thrask stands and is suprised to find his sword sailing back in his direction. He is moving even before he catches the weapon, his left hand coming up to grasp the weapon as well. There is a blur of motion as Thrask delivers three attacks: First at the head of Scaven, which he blocks easily. The second comes across toward this left side, which is again blocked by the Grand Moff. The Third attack is aimed at the mans right side, but carries none of the power that the others had. Instead Thrask lets the attack bounce of Scavens sword, with a looping movement Thrasks weapon comes up over the other swords tip. Scavens guard is now open to him. Thrask takes one long step forward...his weapon comes down fast from the top of Scavens head down across his chest. Clothes separate first, followed by skin, then by large amounts of blood. Thrasks blade misses Scavens eye just barely, but the slice goes from his forehead to his left hip. The spray from the wound showers Thrask, but the quarren has already moved past Scaven. There was a pounding of footsteps outside, and he wasn't eager to see what was going to come through that door. His brain burns with anger as he spots Gavin, and Kyokusha pining him down. Thrask runs right at the pair, coming up and looking Gavin in the eyes before kicking him square in the temple. It isn't enough to knock him out, or even do any serious damage. It was just enough to stun Gavin long enough for Thrask to grab Kyokusha by the arm and begin to drag her out of the Cantina. -Scaven's satisfying grin moched the dark face of the evil man as he countered move after move. But suddenly, the more skilled swordsman made a move he wasn't familiar with, one that he would certainly remember. It was enough to allow his guard to open, and nearly fatal at that. The feel of cold steel down his eye and cheek, followed down his chest. He knew he was in trouble well before the pain hit, and blood began to pool in his eye. His sword remained at a stance for a moment, ready to block the next blow. But it didn't last, as he fell to his knees and the tip of the sword slowly faded to the floor. His muscles began to go weak, and his vision was nearly gone. The amount of blood spilling onto the floor from his painted face and body was inmeasurable. His mind began filling with all sorts of sensations of pain, unbearable pain, though his face did not show it. Everything slowed down, the voices, the blasterfire, the footsteps, his beating heart. Everything moved as if it were taking ten times what it should. Just as his hands went limp and his sword fell to the floor, taking forever in his own mind, a chair slams into his back, his head catching the brunt of the force. The chair explodes in all directions, splintering wood yards from where it connected. His head is thrown forward, and his body lay limply in a pool of his own blood. -Just as the ST-90 in the inner holster comes clear, its knocked from his hand as from behind he is knocked bodily to the ground. Whoever attacked him was going to pay, he was going to make them sorry they'd ever been...and suddenly a familiar face looms above him as he struggles against her position and leverage, his strength making it a less than even match. "Get off me or I'll kill you myself." He snarls, hatred in both his words and his eyes. Continuing to press her attempts to keep him down, he's completely unprepared and undefended when the boot connects with his face, leaving a partial indentation from the tread. Though he is still awake and aware his head starts to swim and the room starts to move, an effect similar to heat waves coming off the dunes blurring things while his mind clears the effects of the blow from his vision. Distantly as things return to normal, he realizes Marx had gone down, and that it had been the Quarren who had landed the blow. -Kyo's eyes widen to Gavin's hateful words. It feels as if something stabs deep within her. Still, she's been going through so much trouble to see that he remains alive... regardless of his alignment now. So when Thrask approaches grabbing her and trying to pull her away, Kyo kicks out towards his knee. "Let me go, Thrask! Damnit! Let me go!" Fighting against the Quarren, Kyo reaches out and puts a hand to Gavin's face. All the chaos, the blood, the bodies, the debris, the pain in her body: None of it seemed to register. "Gavin... can you hear me?" The woman's voice is soft as it used to be when she spoke to him, but her hand is forced away from him at Thrask pulls her away. "Damnit! Let me go!" -Even with all the other noise in the cantina, Johanna's attention is drawn to Kyokusha and the Quarren apparently trying to force her to move somewhere she is deadset against moving to. WHAT?! With Scaven incapacitated and her brother off Maker only knows where, her next mission is clear: help Kyokusha, the ex-wife of her best friend. Time and grief have done much to alter Johanna's perception of the events surrounding Kyokusha and Drax, and the things that had once made her hate the tailed woman with an incredible ferocity. There had been a time when she'd have enjoyed seeing her ex-NRI subordinate tried and executed for treason, but those days are long gone and now all she knows is that the blonde was once connected to Drax, and this is a cause for immediate assistance. -What the hell was she thinking? Gavin was trying to help Scaven kill him! The kick to the knees almost makes Thrask trip, she was angry and the kick had relaied as much. He could see it in her eyes though, she still cared for him. Probably more that she cares for herself. "He will be fine Kyokusha, we have to leave before more stormtroops get here." Steadying himself, Thrask pulls harder than before, making for the breach in the cantina wall. Thrask puts away his sword and draws his blaster now, watching for anyone who might spoil their exit from the cantina. Backing away he drags he along with him up to the hole in the wall, shoving her in front of him he then follow her through the breach. Once in the open Thrask grabs hold of Kyos arm again and takes her with him back to the spaceport, he would bring them both to his ship and wait out the commotion.